A chemically amplified positive resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
US 2005/0158656 A1 discloses a chemically amplified positive resist composition comprising a resin which comprises a structural unit having a cyclohexyl group or a cyclopentyl group and an acid generator.